Le Feu et la Flamme
by Blue Chimpanzee
Summary: Deux siècles après leur mort, les chevaliers de la guerre du XVIIIème retrouvent la vie... Mais tout n'est pas si simple qu'il n'y paraît. Surtout pour Milo, qui se voit obligé d'accueillir un Kardia envahisseur et peu décidé à rendre la cohabitation facile. CHOC DES ÉPOQUES ! Milo x Camus / Kardia x Dégel x Séraphina


Kardia était allongé en plein soleil. Deux mois. Deux mois que lui et les onze autres chevaliers d'or étaient revenus à la vie. Deux mois qu'il devait partager SON temple avec un petit jeune à peine sortit du cocon familial. Deux mois qu'il voyait cette bécasse de Séraphina, elle aussi fraîchement réssucitée avec son frère, tourner autour de Dégel sans ne rien pouvoir faire. Deux mois que son coeur, qui avait recommencé à battre, avait recommencé à lui brûler l'intérieur du corps. Si c'était juste pour souffrir de nouveau, l'ancien Scorpion aurait largement préféré rester dans l'antre de ce cher Hadès. Comparé à se qu'il vivait, c'était le bonheur.

Le Scorpion du XVIII ème siècle n'était jamais entré au Sanctuaire pour servir Athéna. Non ! En y entrant, il espérait devenir assez fort pour mourir dans un combat épique. Il l'avait fait. Tout du long de sa vie de service auprès de la déesse, il avait nourri sa passion pour le combat et pour la torture, et avait bien profité. Bien sûr, il y avait eut une autre raison qui avait poussé Kardia à rentrer ici. Et cette raison avait un nom : Dégel. Depuis toujours, le Scorpion était amoureux du beau seigneur des glaces. Malheureusement, le sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Car lui ne voyait en vérité que la Princesse de Bluegraad, la belle Séraphina, la soeur de son meilleur ami, Unity. Au plus grand désarroi de Kardia, qui n'occupait dans le coeur du Verseau ni la place de la personne aimée, ni la place du meilleur ami. Bien sûr, tous deux étaient très amis, mais... Dégel trouvait le caractère de l'ancien Scorpion à la fois trop exubérant et surtout, pas assez respectueux des vieilles valeurs. De ce fait, le choix du coeur de glace s'était porté sur la belle demoiselle au cheveux argentés plutôt qu'en le fougueux et incontrolable Kardia.

Depuis sa résurrection, Kardia n'avait donc pas envie de conserver sa santé, et s'exposer à tous dangers, comme celui de la surchauffe. Le Verseau avait encore pris ça comme une exantricitée de son turbulent ami.

Monsieur vous êtes complétement cinglé de resté au soleil par cette chaleur ! De un c'est insupportable à tenir, de deux vous êtes malade !

Laisses moi, gamin !

Encore une fois, les efforts de Milo s'avèraient être vains. Il avait pourtant tenté de bien s'occuper de son ancêtre au poste, mais celui-ci étant si désagréable qu'il aurait mille fois voulu arrêter. Pourtant, il revenait chaque jour à l'attaque, espérant une réponse, pour les beaux yeux de son Camus à lui qui lui avait fait les yeux doux en lui promettant une nuit torride si Milo s'occupait de l'ancien Scorpion. Bien sûr, il avait sauté sur l'occasion, car chaque minute avec son amour valaient de l'or. Un sourire complétement idiot se dessina sur le visage de Milo quand il repensa à cette nuit. En effet, Camus avait belle et bien tenu sa promesse. Et la nuit avait été... Inoubliable pour le jeune Scorpion. Mais en contre partie, il avait du se retenir de crier sur un Kardia qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et qui faisait comme si le huitième temple lui appartenait entièrement.

Milo ! L'interpella Camus. Alors mon amour, tu as obtenu quelque chose ?

Non, à part une nouvelle réplique cinglante ! Sérieux, ce type, en plus d'être borné, est désagréable au possible !

Tu ne crois pas qu'il a quelque chose ? Si ça se trouve, il ne va pas bien !

Je sais pas ! En tout cas, j'en peux plus de me faire traiter comme un moins que rien !

Tu es depressif ?

OUAI !

Alors laisse moi te soigner !

Camus prit les lèvres de son compagnon. Il passa sa main sous le tee-shirt du Scorpion qui poussa un soupire. Tous deux tombèrent sur le canapé et continuèrent de faire monter l'extase.

Kardia, qui avait assister à la scène du baiser des deux amants, préféra s'en aller, non pas pour les laisser tranquille, mais plutôt pour ne pas déprimer encore plus. Qu'est se qu'ils pouvaient l'exaspérer ces deux là ! Le petit Scorpion lui ressemblait trop. Le nouveau Verseau ressemblait trop à Dégel. Alors tous les deux ! Ils ne faisaient que rappeler à Kardia, que lui, n'avait pas l'amour de son Verseau... Dégouté, il parti se promener dans le Sanctuaire.

Pendant cette période de l'année, le "nouveau" Sanctuaire était vide. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour les chevaliers et Kardia ne fit que de croiser les ors de son époque. Qu'il sont fragiles ! Pensa-t-il. A notre époque, quel que soit le temps, tous les chevaliers étaient dehors pour s'entraîner. A vrai dire, c'était une autre époque.

_Oh ! C'est vrai ? Non vraiment seigneur Dégel ! Je ne pourrais jamais le croire !_

Je vous assure Séraphina ! C'est pourtant la pure vérité !

Les deux tourtereaux se mirent à rire doucement sous les yeux de Kardia. Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais que spectateur ? Se demanda-t-il en soupirant, avant de repartir. Il était déjà assez énervé comme ça pour en plus en rajouter une couche ! Apercevoir Dégel et la princesse de Bluegraad dans ce jardin l'agaçait au plus haut point. A ce rythme, ils se mariront ! Ils n'ont plus qu'à demander à Unity et à lui d'être les témoins et ce sera parfait ! Kardia rumina encore...

Quatre mois depuis la résurrection des douze anciens ors.

S'il vous plaît Kardia ! Comprenez que ce temple nous appartient aussi !

Comprendre ! TU SAIS SE QUE JE COMPREND MOI !

Ecoutez, ne vous énervez pas ! J'ai le droit de mettre se que je veux non !?

Désolé MAIS PAS CETTE CHOSE !

Alors c'est ça qui vous dérange !

Oui, ça me dérange ! Qu'est se que c'est ?!

C'est un ornythorynx.

UN QUOI ?

Un ornythorynx ! Je vais le donner à une fondation qui protège les espéces rares. Mais en attendant, je le garde ici.

Drôle d'oiseau...

Vous aussi vous en êtes un, je vous rassure !

Je n'ai pas un bec pareil !

Mais vous êtes tout aussi étrange ! Se défendit le pauvre Scorpion

Et toi loufoque. Je ne veux pas d'un animal que je ne connais pas dans MON temple ! Donc, il dormira dehors !

S'il vous plaît ! Il ne vous a rien fait !

Non, ça ne me plaît pas.

Quoi ? Ah oui bien sûr... J'essaie juste d'être poli en vous demandant si ça vous plaisait !

Eh bien moi je t'ai donné ma réponse.

Vous êtes buté, têtu ! Putain !

De quoi tu crois me traiter là ! Ce n'est pas moi qui viens d'embrasser le Verseau actuel.

Euh... Non... En fait, je jurais dans le vide, pas contre vous... Se serait pour vous l'équivalent de... Fichtre ?

Ha ! Tu sais, je crois que "merde" conviendrait mieux à ton juron !

Milo prit un air hébété. Il ne savait pas qu'au XVIII ème siècle, les hommes comme Kardia ou Dégel pouvaient connaître ce genre d'insultes...

Hey me regarde pas comme ça !

Vous disiez ça à votre époque !

Kardia, qui était depuis le début affalé sur un canapé, glissa vers son successeur. Quand son visage fut proche du sien, il tira un grand sourire qui rendit Milo craintif.

Dégel l'aurait sûrement pas dit. Sisyphe, El Cid, Régulus, Aspros, Aldébaran, Shion, Dohko, Albafica et Asmita non plus. Mais à Manigoldo Deutéros et moi, ça nous échappe parfois... On n'est pas nobles ni bien élevés nous trois tu sais !

Vous n'êtes pas noble ! Moi qui croyait que vous êtiez un noble-canapé !

Un noble-canapé ?

Ouai, le genre de personnes plein de fric qui passent leur temps sur un canapé à râler et qui ne savent rien faire d'elles-même !

Alors là tu te trompes gamin ! Si je ne fais rien, ce n'est pas faute de ne pas savoir, mais juste parce que j'ai envie de te faire c****.

En fait, vous êtes un vieux plutôt moderne quand il s'agit des expressions !

Non, c'est juste les jeunes de maintenant qui ont gardé les mêmes !

Quel têtu cet homme tout de même ! Mais c'était la première fois vraiment que Milo lui trouvait un petit côté sympathique. Oui, Kardia du Scorpion était en réalité vraiment... Cool... Bon, après, Milo avait du mal à digérer le fait que son prédécesseur ne souhaitait pas le laisser en paix pour la simple et bonne raison que ça l'amusait, mais d'un autre côté, le jeune scorpion venait d'apprendre quelque chose : il y avait des "bad boys" aussi à leur époque. Gémeaux, Cancer, Scorpion... Deutéros, le rejeté, second d'une famille noble qui l'a toujours rejeté au profit de son frère, Manigoldo, l'enfant des rues, recueilli par le Grand Pope de l'époque, bourreau et assassin, et Kardia, dont Milo ne connaissait que sa maladie du coeur, qui le condamnait à jamais à la douleur jusqu'à la fin. Mais l'idée du groupe faisait rire Milo. A vrai dire, si au Sanctuaire, un groupe comme ça était formé, il y aurait plus de membres. Déjà, les deux Gémeaux, car bien que bien élevés, ils n'ont pas vraiment... Choisis les bons chemins... Ensuite, les trois assassins : Deathmask, Shura, Aphrodite. Et puis, lui, qui ne faisait pas vraiment parti des chevaliers d'or "sages". Voilà. C'était six contre trois.

Kardia ! Arrêtes, ne mangez pas ça ! Cria d'un seul coup le Scorpion.

Et pourquoi ?

Ce sont des gellules de drogues !

Pourquoi tu as de la drogue chez toi ? Et puis l'odeur m'est familière...

Eh bien j'espère que non ! Ce sont des gellules de doiphise, la drogue du viol. J'en ai retrouvé sur un chevalier, je dois allé donner ça à Mü qui s'en chargera.

Et ça fais quoi ?

Si vous en preniez une, vous seriez totalement "sous contrôle" ! Vous feriez un peu n'importe quoi et surtout, après l'effet de la drogue, vous ne vous souviendrez plus de rien !

Le vieux Scorpion avait eut l'air de trouver amusant que son cadet avait trouvé une telle substance sur un chevalier. Ça pouvait sûrement être dangereux...

Six mois depuis la résurrection des douze anciens ors.

Ah ! Camus !

Milo, le Grand Pope m'a dit qu'il y avait un accros pas loin du village de Croakir.

Un accro de quel genre ?

Pas très grave il paraît... Juste deux ou trois villageois... Enfin il faut que tu ailles rétablir l'ordre quoi...

Ça me saoule grave ! Il pouvait pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?! Bon enfin tant pis... Kardia ! Venez avec moi ça vous fera du bien !

Tu sais que tu es grave comme gars ?! Tu me vois aller faire une mission avec toi ?! Bougonna encore l'ancien Scorpion.

5 minutes plus tard.

Nous y voilà !

Je n'aurais jamais du t'accompagner. Bon, écoutes moi petit. Tu vois l'auberge du village qui est là.

Oui. Pourquoi ?

Ben moi je vais y faire un tour. Toi, tu régles le problème là, qui est aux alentours du village, et je te rejoins ok ?

Si tu le dis...

Tu as pas pris ton armure ?

Non, j'en aurais sûrement pas besoin...

Sur ces mots, les deux Scorpion se séparèrent. Milo commençait réellement à penser que son ancêtre ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à râler, à se plaindre et à boire, du moins de se qu'il en avait vu. Le pauvre gardien du huitième temple marcha jusqu'à tomber sur l'accro en question. Trois villageois se disputaient, près à s'entre tuer. Le Scorpion s'approcha d'eux, bien décidé à régler tout ça en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Hé ! Vous là ! Arrêtez ! Cria le Scorpion

Oh, regardez moi ça les gars, un des plus précieux chevaliers d'Athéna, ici pour nous ! Dit un des villageois

Tu as raison Arako, mais que fait-il ici ? Sans son armure !

Milo commençait à comprendre. Les villageois avaient en fait l'air de bien s'entendre. La dispute n'était qu'une excuse pour faire venir seul un chevalier, et pour l'éliminer ! Les trois villageois revêtir des surplis. Des spectres ! Milo començait à se sentir mal. Sans son armure, ça allait être dur... Soudain, quatre autres spectres sortirent de derrière des arbres. Le Scorpion pestait contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ! Il aurait du emporter son armure ! Avec, il aurait pu largement s'en sortir, mais là... Les sept spectres lui sautèrent dessus. Milo ne pouvait plus bouger, il était pris dans le piège, ces spectres allaient le tuer !

Quand soudain, un rire se fit entendre. Tous les spectres se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Kardia ! Milo aurait voulu lui crier de partir, de s'enfuir ! Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux désarmés !

Regardez moi ces gentils poissons qui se sont pris à mon hameçon ! Lança Kardia à l'adresse des sept serviteurs d'Hadès.

Qui est-ce ? Qui est cet homme !

Ha ! Alors comme ça vous ne le devinez pas ! Puérils ! Faiblards ! Voilà se que vous êtes !

Mais toi ! Tu ne t'es pas présenté ! Hurla un spectre.

JE SUIS MILO, LE CHEVALIER DU SCORPION ABRUTI ! Et l'homme que vous tenez n'es autre que mon sosie ! Bel appat non ?

Ça ne change rien chevalier ! Nous sommes sept et tu n'as pas ton armure ! Maintenant, TUEZ-LE ! Ordonna l'homme en surpli

Ah si ça change tout... Ricanna l'ancien Scorpion

Il fondit sur le groupe. Dans son élan, il brisa l'armure d'un des spectres et lui arracha le coeur à pleine main et planta ses deux doigts dans les yeux d'un second. Kardia esquiva facilement l'attaque des autres et en envoya voler un d'un coup de pied. Un des serviteur noir tenta de l'attaquer de dos. A ce moment là, Milo lui envoya une droite et Kardia fini le spectre en sortant un petit poignard de sa chaussure et en lui arrachant avec la machoire, poignard qu'il pensa ensuite plus judicieux de donner à Milo.

Aides moi plutôt avec ça petit, tu seras doublement efficace !

D'accord. Fit un Milo un peu écoeuré par se qu'il venait de voir.

Il vit Kardia sauter pour attaquer deux autres spectres, tandisque Milo entreprit de s'en occuper d'un. Voyant ses deux camarades se faire vider de leurs boyaux, le spectre du jeune scorpion s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put, se qui déclencha une crise de rire à Kardia. Un rire que ne fut pas du tout réciproque pour le pauvre Milo, qui devenait de plus en plus livide devant le spectacle que lui offrait les corps déchictés des spectres... Les mains de son prédécesseur étaient couvertes de sang et son visage en était couvert...

Votre... Votre couteau... Dit-il timidement en tendant l'objet en fer à son propriétaire.

Garde le gamin, il te sera utile à toi on dirait ! Ha !

Pendant tout leur combat, Milo avait remarquer la lueur du regard de son ancêtre, et la passion avec laquelle il avait anéanti les spectres. Mais le chevalier d'or avait remarqué autre chose : vu la façon dont Kardia avait fait, il avait l'habitude de créer de tels massacres... Milo faillit vomir lorsqu'il se remémora la scène de la bataille. Il était... Terrifiant ce prédécesseur, songea t-il.

Huit mois depuis la résurrection des douze anciens ors.

La neige de février recouvrait déjà le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Milo portait beaucoup d'importance à ce moi, pour la simple et bonne raison que Camus, son amant, y était né. Il était descendu à Athénes pour tenter de trouver un cadeau à la hauteur de son amoureux. Il avait emporté avec lui Kardia, qui avait dit qu'il pouvait peut être l'aider. L'aider s'est une belle et noble chose, mais depuis les événements d'il y a deux mois, Milo n'osait plus trop s'en approcher, mais surtout, depuis le début, Kardia n'avait proposé que de lui acheter des livres. Le jeune Scorpion savait pertinamment que Camus ne serait pas ravi d'un achat à l'apparence si banal. Non, le "vieux" comme il l'appelait maintenant, vexé d'être qualifié sans cesse de gamin, n'avait pas eut une grande utilité dans sa quête, à la recherche de l'objet rare.

Offre lui du whisky ! Proposa l'ancien, bien décidé à trouver une idée.

Très délicat ! Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer ! Déclara Milo avec ironie.

Râle pas ! Je fais que donner une idée ! Pour une fois que je me bouge de moi-même, tu devrais être flatté.

Non, pas du tout. Ça me montre surtout que tu ne fais que quand ça te fais plaisir !

Si tu le dis... Par solidarité aussi peut être.

Depuis quand tu es solidaire toi ?

Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

Tu ne le l'as jamais montré avant !

Je t'ai jamais montré mes couilles, pourtant j'en ai ! Proclama le vieux.

C'était cru, mais vrai. Enfin, c'était dit dans le langage Kardia quoi. Mais, le vieux Scorpion ne faisait qu'à songer à lui, il y à bien longtemps de ça, dans les rues de l'Athénes du XVIII ème siècle, en train de tourner pour Dégel... Un beau sourire illumina le visage du Scorpion. Non, pas un sourire comme Milo avait pu voir lors de l'embuscade. Celui là était spontané, doux. Le jeune Scorpion rougit un peu. A quoi devait penser son aîné pour avoir un visage pareil ? Il était bien plus beau et paraissait si avenant lorsqu'il avait ce sourire ! Milo aurait tout essayé pour avoir le même ! Avec, il était sûr de garder son Camus pour la vie ! Mais lorsqu'il se retourna une deuxième fois pour revoir le sourire, celui-ci avait laissé place à une tristesse immense, et il crut même voir une larme couler sur la joue de l'assassin. Qui ou quoi pouvait mettre un homme dans cet état ? Qu'est se qui avait bouleversé la vie de Kardia au point de le faire devenir se qu'il était aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes de marcher ? Demanda séchement l'ancien.

Pardon j'avais pas vu...

Au fait, j'ai trouvé une idée. Dit-il

C'est vrai ?! Une potable cette fois, hein ?!

Comme pour preuve, Kardia sortit de sa poche une minuscule petite chaîne fine, d'or probablement, d'où pendait un médaillon. Le pendentif était un cercle, et au milieu une petite pierre rouge.

Où as-tu eu ça ?! S'exclama le jeune Scorpion, le souffle coupé par la beauté de l'objet.

C'est mon maître qui me l'avait donnée. Le Scorpion avant moi venait du Sahara, et lorsqu'il était petit, il avait trouvé un trésor qui dormait sous les sables. Ce collier en vient. Si un jour, il est au chômage, ton copain pourra le revendre. Ce collier est sûrement ple vieux que nous tous réunis. Il voulait que je l'offre à quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire.

Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il

Comment peux-tu être aussi curieux !

C'est vous qui avais commencé... Mais enfin, si c'est votre maître qui vous l'a offert, vous devriez le garder comme souvenir de lui !

Non, c'est bon, j'ai tout mes souvenirs bien encrés dans ma mémoire. Et puis ce collier ne fait que de me rappeler mes erreurs. A toi et ton ami, il vous rappelera votre amour, c'est nettement plus louable !

Merci... Beaucoup... Je sais pas quoi dire ne fait... Sans vous...

Tu aurais cherché pendant des heures entières pour trouver quelque chose de moindre ? Oui, j'avais dis ça à mon maître aussi. Alors, je suppose que c'est légitime que je t'aide.

Ha ! Fit Milo en le montrant du doigt.

Quoi ? Qu'est se que j'ai ?

Vous commencez à devenir plus sociable ! Dit-il fièrement.

Non, c'est juste vous deux qui m'amusez !

Milo se mit à rire. Oui, sincérement, il préférait largement que son prédécesseur soit comme ça ! En vérité, maintenant, il était un peu comme son... Nouvel-ange-gardien-vieux-et-brutal attitré. Il ria comme ça jusqu'au moment où ils croisèrent le Seigneur du Verseau, le prédécesseur de Cmus, Dégel et la princesse de Bluegraad qui avaient l'air eux aussi de profiter de la neige.

Le jeune Sorpion vit clairement se qui se passa. Il vit Dégel qui alla vers Kardia pour le saluer avec un maigre sourire. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid, mais son ancêtre à lui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à sourire, et lorsque leurs deux mains se serrèrent, le vieux Scorpion la retira assez rapidement.

Reste pas trop longtemps sous la neige Kardia, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Dit Dégel.

Ouai, ouai t'en fait pas pour moi, mon petit fils s'occupe de ma santé. Il a trop peur que je l'oublie sur le testament.

Attend, c'est moi le petit-fils ? S'indigna Milo. Le seigneur du Verseau ria doucement.

Toujours le même humour idiot mon pauvre Kardia ! Laisse le petit tranquille tu veux, il serait fort regrétable qu'il se lasse de ta trop lourde présence !

Eh bien dit donc, se dit Milo, il cause comme les nobles le vieux de Camus !

Ma trop lourde présence ?

Je faisais juste référence au fait que tu es... Omniprésent dans les environnents que tu cotoies. Ne le prends pas mal, ça n'étais pas un reproche ! Fit le prince des neiges.

Ouai, comme tu dis. Répondit avec nonchalance son compagnon des flammes. Bon, moi je reste pas plus longtemps ici, ou alors je fini gelé ! T'as se qu'il te faut gamin ?

Oui, c'est ok !

On part alors !

Eh bien, à une prochaine rencontre. Fit Dégel, accompagnant la voix par une légère réverance, imité par Séraphina.

Kardia, raide comme piquet, s'inclina comme pur être conventionnel. Mais ce geste paraissait si peu naturel pour l'homme qu'il parut ridicule aux deux nobles à qui il faisait face. Les des amoureux repartir de bonne humeur, visiblement amusé par Kardia. Dès qu'ils furent plus loin, le vieux Scorpion prit la parole, imitant la femme qui tenait le bras à Dégel du Verseau.

Ha ha, regarde mon amour, un paysan !

Vous ne seriez pas un peu méchant ? Ils sont gentils quand même ! Protesta Milo

Tu ne connais pas les nobles mon garçon. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'une bête de cirque. Je leur fais des tours et quand ils se lassent de moi, ils repartent. Ça a toujours marché comme ça.

Alors... Le seigneur Dégel est un salop ?

NON ! Enfin je veux dire, c'est un noble, il se comporte comme un noble. Ça ne fais rien Milo, rentrons.

Pour une fois, le Scorpion fut surpris. Son aîné ne l'avait "gamin" ! Juste un petit détail.

Ils remontèrent tous les deux les temples, jusqu'à être arrêté au troisième. L'aîné des Gémeaux était venu tout sourire vers eux, et Milo avait eu la politesse de s'arrêter. Kardia par contre, ne l'avait pas eut.

On se retrouve plus tard ! Avait-il lancé avant de reprendre sa marche, laissant Milo derrière.

Eh bien, il est vraiment agréable ton ancêtre ! Fit remarquer Saga. Enfin, viens à l'intérieur ! On fait une fête à petit commité !

Camus est là ?

Non, tu sais très bien que lui ce n'est pas la peine de l'inviter... Il n'aime pas trop l'alcool non ?

Oui, c'est vrai ! Et puis, son anniversaire et dans trois jours... ça me laisse la conscience tranquille alors !

Bon, ça veut dire que tu es des notres ?

Ouai carrément !

Petit commité voulait dire pour Saga : lui, Kanon, Mü, les deux ancêtres Gémeaux Aspros et Deutéros, Deathmask, Aphrodite et plein de filles venant du Sanctuaire ou d'Athènes. Malgrès l'ambiance plutôt... Chaude, Milo savait qu'il avait des consignes à respecter : il sortait avec Camus, donc, il ne devait pas déborder. Il rentrerais plus tôt pour pouvoir manger avec le Verseau. Ça lui laissait une heure pour s'amuser sagement à cette fête et ensuite il pourrait remonter le voir. Mais soudain, tout lui parut court, il ne savais plus où il était, qui il était... Tout se qu'il vit s'est un monstre, non, Milo eut du mal à reconnaître mais c'était bien un homme. Grand, avec les cheveux... Bleus, oui ils étaient bleu, plus clair que ceux de Saga.

L'homme se mit à embrasser Milo, qui, lui, ne pouvait rien faire. Il était comme paralysé et son cerveau ne faisait rien pour réagir, comme son cosmos d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas ! Mais son système ne répondait déjà plus correctement et lorsque l'inconnu descendit plus loin, Milo se contenta de gémir au toucher de l'homme. La caresse de ses doigts commençait à l'enivrer. Le Scorpion rougissait de honte de ne pas réussir à se défaire de cet agresseur, il était chevalier d'or tout de même ! Coincé contre une colonne du temple des Gémeaux, il n'arrivait même plus à se débattre... Il tourna légéremment la tête et vit se qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. Ou du moins, il vit quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais du passer ici à ce moment. Camus. Camus qui le regardait avec un air hébêté. Mais cet air fut remplacé par un mélange de haine et de fureur qui laissa finalement place à une froideur orgueilleuse, froideur dont Camus était le maître. Il se retourna et partit d'un pas sûr vers son temple. Milo avait envie de crier, de lui dire de s'arrêter, de tout lui raconter ! Ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était celle de l'homme qui l'avait à présent couché à terre. Mais le Scorpion ne pouvait que crier à cause de son agresseur. Aucune voix ne sortie pour lui permettre d'appeler son compagnon, ou même, de crier à l'aide.

Pendant ce temps, Camus montait plein de colère. Comment avait-il pu faure ça !? Milo, à qui il faisait confiance ! Il avait vu que le Scorpion l'avait regardé, et pourtant rien. Il ne s'était même pas arrêté par pudeur devant son ex. Le mot secoua le Verseau. Il se jeta par terre, au milieu de nulle part, et se mit à pleurer doucement. De toute manière, rien ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule.

_Dégel ?_ Questionna la jolie voix à qui appartenait la main.

Non... Désolé... Pas Dégel... Le jeune Verseau ne put dire plus.

Il se sentit soulevé, la femme le mit doucement en position assise et lui tendit un mouchoir de fin tissus.

_Séchez vous larmes chevalier du Verseau, car elles n'ont pas lieu d'être sur les joues d'un or. _

Qui êtes vous madame ? Demanda Camus.

En effet, la question parut essentielle aux yeux de Camus. Il faisait nuit, il neigeait et elle lui était apparu comme un esprit. Sa peau blanche et ses longs cheveux argentés lui donnaient un aspect iréel et sa beauté était telle qu'elle était assortie avec l'éclat de la neige. Son sourire, doux, rassura le jeune Verseau.

Vous êtes un esprit des neiges ? Questionna t-il encore.

_Non !_ Elle ria doucement. _Je suis Séraphina, la princesse de Bluegraad... Mais vous chevalier, vous sauriez mieux se que vous êtes lorsque vous aurez rejoins votre temple. Il serait regrétable pour votre honneur que l'on vous voit dans cet état !_ Dit-elle d'une voix douce

Je... Mais le Verseau s'évanouit dans la neige avant d'avoir pu continuer sa phrase.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans le lit de son temple, et le jour était déjà levé. Il ne revit pas la belle dame de Bluegraad.

Milo ! Dit-il avec difficulté.

Votre ami n'est pas là. Répondit la voix très calme de son ancêtre. Il doit être dans son temple.

Je veux le voir ! Hurla presque le Verseau, se redressant énergiquement.

Pas question. Je soigne depuis des années quelqu'un de beaucoup plus coriace que vous, et je vous assure que je n'aurais aucun mal à vous retenir si vous essaiez de vous défaire de mes soins. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

Non. Fit Camus en se recouchant.

Qu'est se qu'il pouvait être froid son prédécesseur tout de même ! Rien à voir avec celui de Milo. Le sien était... Noble, sage, calme, patient, cultivé, sérieux, sévère, et... Re-noble. Ses réflexions tranquilles furent de suite arrêtées par le souvenirs des événements de la veille. Ses sourcil se froncèrent. Le Scorpion avait couché avec un autre homme. Ou alors il n'avait eut le temps que de commencer à se faire plaisir. La jalousie monta dans tout le corps du Verseau. Jamais, jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir été dans les bras d'un autre homme, et surtout de l'avoir tout bonnement ignoré. Il n'avait qu'une envie. Aller planter ses yeux dans ceux de Kanon qui avait prit du bon temps avec SON amant, et planter une flèche d'or d'Aiolos en plein dans le coeur de son "ex" Milo.

Quant à Milo, il était rentré furieux. Où plutôt, il s'était fait ramené par son violeur jusqu'à chez lui Et quand il s'était réveillé, il s'en était prit à tout. Le temple du Scorpion était d'ailleurs dans un triste état, et, lorsque Kardia avait tenté de lui parler, il lui avait donné un grand coup. Il s'en prenait à son ancêtre parce qu'il le croyait coupable de tout se qui s'était passé. Si il avait été là, s'était dit le jeune Scorpion, il m'aurait sûrement arrêté, du moins mon agresseur, mais à cause de son fichu caractère, il est parti sans même écouter.

En vérité, s'il s'en prenait à son prédécesseur, c'était pour éviter de s'en prendre à lui-même, lui et sa fichue faiblesse lorsqu'il s'agissait de se défendre, lui. Etrangement, quand il s'agissait des autres, Milo pouvait tout, mais quand c'était lui, il ne pouvait rien.

Kardia, lui, préférait se cacher dans la cuisine, en attendant que la tempête Milo se calme. Il avait tenté de l'arrêter quand celui-ci avait voulu lui briser les côtes, mais comme il ne l'avait absolument pas écouté, le vieux chevalier avait songé à se cacher, car Milo ne l'inquiétait pas en lui-même, il se savait plus puissant que lui. Mais, un Milo en armure d'or, qui plus est énervé, là, Kardia était sûr de sa défaite. Et puis aussi, il se serait royalement fichu de la mouche qui avait piqué son "jeune" si celle-ci ne l'avait pas poussé à l'attaquer lui. En bref, l'ancien chevalier du Scorpion était en train de chercher une méthode pour tout arrêter. Il sortit d'un coup de la cuisine et sauta devant Milo qui se préparer à détruire le mur.

TU ES FOU ! Cria le Scorpion

C'est plutôt à moi de le demander tu crois pas ?! Qu'est se que tu crois être en train de faire ! Calme toi un peu !

ME CALMER ! JE CROIS QUE VOUS ETES MAL PLACE POUR ME DIRE ÇA VOUS NE CROYEZ PAS !

Si tu me disais se que tu avais, je pourrais peux être t'aider.

COMMENT VOUS POURRIEZ M'AIDER ?! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DE COEUR, VOUS NE COMPRENDRIEZ PAS ! Cria le plus jeune des deux.

Je suis plus sensible que tu ne le crois. Aujourd'hui est déjà un jour assez spécial pour moi alors, si tu pouvais ne pas me juger encore plus ! Fit Kardia, légeremment irité.

Alors vous avez un coeur... En vérité, je l'avais déjà remarqué lorsque j'ai voir une larme couler de votre oeil l'autre jour...

Le jeune Scorpion regarda son ancêtre avec un sourire cruel. Lorsqu'il s'assit, Kardia fit de même.

Vous allez m'écouter pour vous moquer... Dit-il enfin, détournant le regard.

En vérité petit, je crois déjà savoir se qui s'est passé.

Dites toujours.

C'est en rapport avec ta relation avec le petit Verseau n'est ce pas.

Oui...

Raconte moi ! Après tout, j'ai vécu plus longtemps que toi. J'ai peut être des conseils à te donner.

D'accord...

Milo se confia totalement à son aîné. Il lui raconta comment la soirée avait tournée au drame pour lui, de l'homme qui l'avait violé, de Camus qui l'avait vu. Maintenant, pour lui, c'était fini... Il ne voudrait jamais plus le voir... Et même avec de la bonne volonté, il ne croirait jamais son histoire. Qui de censé pourrait y croire d'ailleurs ! Le Verseau croira qu'il a inventé une excuse bidon pour pouvoir retourner dans son lit. Il pourrait aussi croire qu'il était tout simplement bourré et qu'il a fait une belle idiotie. Se qui, aux yeux froid du gardien du onzième temple, serait bien pire.

Il faut que tu ailles tout lui déballer, et maintenant, avant même qu'il ne vienne te voir toi. Déclara soudain l'ancien Scorpion.

Mais est se que tu as au moins écouté se que je t'ai dis ?! Protesta son descendant.

Fais se que je t'ai dis ! Et vite ! Le temps presse ! Si c'est lui qui vient de lui-même, dis adieu à votre amour !

Mais...

COURS JE TE DIS ! Cria Kardia.

Il partit aussitôt, suivant les conseils de son aîné. Il courru comme jamais. Après tout, Camus le valait bien ! Dans sa course effrainée, il cogna Dégel sans même s'en apercevoir. Le vieux Verseau, intrigué et légeremment froissé, suivit des yeux le petit Scorpion qui courait vers son ancien temple, et croisa Kardia qui montait lui aussi au onzième.

Excuse le Dégel, il a un truc en feu. Déclara simplement le Scorpion

Esperont alors que ça ne soit pas son coeur.

Et si ! Répliqua Kardia, qui continua sur ces mots son ascension.

La curiosité de Dégel était loin d'être légendaire, au contraire, les trois quart du Sanctuaire affirmait que la seule lumière de ce sentiment que pouvait avoir le prince des Neiges était lorsqu'il s'agissait de livres ou bien de choses vieilles de trois milles ans. Mais, lorsqu'il s'avérait être en rapport avec son temple, il l'était beaucoup plus. Et de ce fait, le sentiment qu'il avait renfloué tout au fond de son coeur ressorti d'un coup. Tel un petit enfant, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire joyeux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avança à la suite de Kardia, mais prenant ses distances, car il ne voulait pas que le Scorpion le voit. Il prit toutes les dispositions possibles pour masquer son cosmos à son ami.

Camus, qui était dans son temple, en train de tourner en rond, se demanda se qu'il allait faire. Et, au moment le Verseau avança vers la porte, bien décidé à demander des explications à son compagnon, celle-ci s'ouvrit en éclat, laissant apparaitre un Scorpion essouflé.

Justement, j'allais venir te voir. Se contenta de dire froidement le français.

Désolé, désolé et encore désolé pour ne pas être venu plus tôt m'expliquer ! Dis un Milo, presque sur le sol, les mains jointes.

Je crois que ce n'est pas pour ça que que tu devrais essayer de te faire pardonner.

Je suis venu tout te dire Camus. S'il te plaît, je veux que tout ça soit clair. Comme ça, même si tu ne me crois pas, j'aurais au moins le réconfort de t'avoir dis toute la vérité, et seulement la vérité.

Je t'écoute. Répliqua séchement le Verseau qui attendait avec impatience quel idiotie il allait bien avoir inventé pour justifier son comportement.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa journée, Milo raconta son histoire sous les yeux ébahis de Camus, qui se demandait si c'était pure invention ou vérité, tant les yeux du Scorpion brillaient de désespoir. Et il savait que Milo était très mauvais comédien, c'est pourquoi, il ne tentait jamais de lui mentir.

...C'est Kardia qui m'a dit de tout te dire... Il faut te rendre compte, j'ai peur ! Maintenant que j'ai tout dis, tu peux me renvoyer. Dit Milo, avec une mine de chien abandonné.

Une histoire surprenante, que je ne crois pas. Finit par dire Camus, en s'asseyant sur un canapé. Comment pourrais-je croire une telle histoire ?

Ben... A vrai dire, j'ai aucune preuve à te fournir...

Oui, c'est bien se que je pensais.

Mais crois moi ! Je veux pas te quitter... Ni te tromper ! J'ai fais beaucoup d'efforts pour gagner ta confiance et ton amour ces dernières années, et je n'ai pas envie de tout briser ! Surtout qu'avec toi, je suis heureux ! Pourquoi est se que j'irais coucher pour le plaisir autre part ! Ça n'a pas de sens pour moi !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Camus. Sans rien dire, il s'avança près de Milo, le prit dans ses bras et murmura :

Je te pardonnes, car tu n'es pas coupable...

Mais, les deux amoureux ne savaient pas que Kardia les observaient de loin. Et Kardia ne savait pas que Dégel faisait de même. Tous deux avaient l'âme triste. Oui, l'ancien Verseau se souvenait... Il se souvenait de tout.

Lui et Kardia était sortis ensemble de leurs 16 ans jusqu'à leurs 24 ans. C'était Kardia qui avait commençait à mettre sur pied leur relation, et c'était aussi Kardia qui y avait mis fin. Dégel se rappela du jeune homme d'habitude si exubérant qui, un jour, était allé le voir à son temple, tout d'un coup si timide.

Flashback

Kardia, que fais-tu ici ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Avait-il demandé d'une petite voix.

Je voulais juste te voir...

Le Verseau rougit. A l'époque, il était tombé très amoureux de Kardia, qui lui semblait être tout seul qu'il n'était pas. Il admirait la passion avec laquelle il vivait, malgrès sa maladie, mais aussi son assurance démeusurée.

Je peux te parler ? Continua le jeune Kardia

Viens par là, il fait meilleur à l'intérieur du temple ! Dit-il pour tenter de rattraper son malaise face à l'ami d'enfance qu'il aimait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit la main de Dégel pour qu'il face à lui.

Dégel je t'aime... Avait-il simplement dit. Mais ces simples mots avaient fait l'effet d'une bombe dans le coeur du noble français.

Fin du flashback

Dégel ria tout seul, discrétement. Il se sentait ridicule à se ressasser ses vieux souvenirs idiots. Mais, ils remontaient tous à la surface d'un coup, comme une vague. Il se souvint du premier baiser... Et du jour de l'anniversaire des dix-huit ans de Kardia... Leur première nuit d'amour... Mais les bons souvenirs et le bonheur qu'il avait vécu dans les bras du Scorpion faisaient aussi réaparaître les mauvais. Combien de fois Dégel avait-il du descendre dans les pires rues d'Athénes pour tenter d'arracher son amant, que la maladie avait pris en plein milieu d'une mission, et que la Mort ne cessait de reclamer dans son royaume. Combien de fois avait-il eut peur de lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu se battre, tuer et torturer de manière ignoble des spectres. Combien de fois avait-il essayé d'arrêter la passion de Kardia pour le sang, qui ne faisait que redéclencher le feu de son coeur ? Et tout ça ne lui faisait que rappeler cette matinée de février... Le même jour qu'aujourd'hui, mais bien des années plus tôt, en 1742. Cette matinée où il avait cherché pendant des heures son amant. Il avait imaginé le pire. Kardia devait rentrer de mission le soir d'avant. Ne le voyant pas revenir, Dégel s'était dit qu'il avait pris un peu de retard, rien de bien grave, mais arrivé à 10 heures, le Verseau avait commencé à fouiller Athénes. Peut être avait-il était atteint d'une crise en pleine route ! Il entendait autours de lui les voix des citadins dire derrière son dos : " Regardez, c'est encore le seigneur français De Bourbon qui cherche son amant !". Mais ces paroles ne faisait que l'inquièter : ça pouvait vouloir dire que Kardia n'avait même pas atteint la ville et s'était écroulé sur le chemin plus tôt !

Lorsqu'il revint au Sanctuaire, il frappa désespéré au temple occupé le plus proche, c'est-à-dire celui des Gémeaux, car Aldébaran était parti en mission. L'aîné des Gémeaux l'accueillis, l'air mal éveillé, et lui avait appris que Kardia était resté prendre un verre la veille, et qui avait du rester. Il offrit à Dégel la possibilité de venir le recupérer, mais il avait préféré lui répondre qu'il allait juste voir son état et qu'il s'en retournerait après dans son temple. En même temps, avait pensé ce jour-là Dégel, je ne suis pas sa mère... Il aurait pu tout imaginé, mais pas ça. Il avait retrouvé son amant de le même lit qu'un autre. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Son cosmos en ébullition avait fait changé radicalement la température de la pièce, qui était passé sous le zéro.

S'est là que Kardia s'était réveillé. Qu'il l'avait vu. Dégel se rappelle être parti en claquant la porte, sans rien dire, tant il était offensé... Lorsqu'il était allé demander des explications à son ancien amoureux, celui-ci n'avait rien réussit à lui répondre. Rien n'était sorti. Le Verseau avait décidé de tout casser, mais avait dit au Scorpion qu'ils ne seraient plus maintenant que simples amis lointains, et qu'il n'irait le voir que pour le guérir. Et s'est après que la seule personne qui avait pu le consoler de cette perte fut la douce et belle Séraphina, qu'il aima simplement, sans excès dévastateurs comme il y avait quand il était avec Kardia. Il serait mort de chagrin si le Scorpion avait du perdre la vie avant lui.

Une larme coula de la joue du Prince des Glaces. Pendant ce temps, d'un autre côté du temple, Kardia tentait de se souvenir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-ili de lui-même couché avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec son plus grand amour ? Mais la tentative de l'ancien Scorpion était vaine. Rien ne sortait. Il ne se rappelait que d'être rentré tard de mission. Il se rappelle de sa hâte de revoir Dégel. Il se rappelle d'Aspros qu'il lui avait proposé de venir à une fête. Il avait accepté à condition qu'il repartait après un seul verre. Il avait bu son verre mais après ? Il ne se souvenait de plus rien entre le moment où il avait bu et le moment où il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre, à côté d'un inconnu, en face d'un Verseau furax. Mais même ce jour là il ne s'était rien souvenu de la veille ! Il avait retrouvé le seul verre qu'il avait bu. Au fond, il se rappelait y avoir vu un léger dépot blanc, mais à l'époque, il ne s'en était pas inquièté.

En retournant dans son temple, il n'avait pas essayé d'aller s'expliquer avec son amant. Il pensait que celui-ci ne croirait pas à l'amnésie soudaine et le haïrait encore plus. Il s'était tu lorsque Dégel était venu pour réclamer justice. A vrai dire, il n'avait rien de valable à dire. Rien.

En vérité, se qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, c'est que Kardia s'était fait droguer. Unity, qui était ce jour de passage au Sanctuaire, avait vu l'homme que sa soeur aimait. L'homme en question qui aimait un autre homme. Dans la tête du prince de Bluegraad, ce n'était pas possible. Pour l'honneur de sa soeur, il avait mit de la drogue dans le verre du Scorpion pour en finir définitivement avec le rival de sa soeur, qui elle n'aurait jamais voulu gagner le coeur de son homme de cette manière. Il avait pensé lui rendre service...

Se jour-là, le drogue du viol avait été pour lui, plus qu'utile...

Fin


End file.
